2 am
by apriiil
Summary: With Lucy nearing the end of her pregnancy, there were only two reasons for her to wake Bickslow up in the middle of the night, and he liked one of those reasons a whole lot less than the other, because it meant he'd have to go down to the store in the middle of the night. And considering it was the middle of winter, he really didn't like that at all. One-shot. [HWHL]


_**A/N:** So, the HWHL stories were originally put on hold as I started writing Shattered, because that was priority for a little while, but then I just couldn't find the inspiration or motivation to actually write out the ones I had planned... But I recently found some, so yay! This one has been planned for a while, and it came from **GemNika's** suggestion of Bix dealing with Lucy's weird pregnancy cravings. So yeah, this is just what my brain came up with after that, and it's been sitting in my head for a very long time at this point. _

_I hope you all enjoy it!_

* * *

Bickslow was slowly pulled from his _peaceful_ slumber by his wife nudging him in his side and whispering his name in his ear. That was how it always was with Lucy, and as soon as Bickslow felt himself being awoken, he only groaned into the pillow. Maybe if he just pretended to be asleep and ignored the heavily pregnant blonde behind him who was still essentially using him as a human pillow with her leg draped over his own, she would just give up and go back to sleep.

Or go deal with whatever it was she wanted on her own.

He loved the woman, but he loved his sleep, and with just a few short weeks left until their son was born, Bickslow was savouring his sleep.

"Bicks… I know you're awake now. Don't try and pretend to be asleep."

He groaned into the pillow again and kept his eyes screwed tightly shut. Why couldn't she just let him sleep? Sure, she'd managed to go an entire week without waking him up in the middle of the night for something, and Bickslow was incredibly thankful for that, but still. He didn't need to open his eyes and look at the alarm clock on his bedside table to know that it was some horrible hour that he should be getting used to always being awake at.

Feeling the slender lag draped over and tangled with his own shift up slightly, and her hand go back over his back and around his waist like it always did, Bickslow only sighed and mumbled, "Unless you're horny or hungry, I'm not moving." Of all the times Bickslow had been woken up in the middle of the night by his wife over the last few months specifically, it had really only been for two reasons.

Well… Apart from that one time where he'd realised the woman who quite literally spent all night curled up right against him trying to get herself as close as she had before she was his sexy whale (something he had instantly regretting saying again when it only ended with her in tears, but he really meant it with good intentions) wasn't beside him anymore, and was instead pacing their living room and fretting about how they were going to be terrible parents (which Bickslow was convinced was something stupid to worry about. She'd be a great parent. Bickslow, on the other hand…), or that other time where he'd realised she was gone and only found her sitting on the lounge in tears with a _bowl_ of water in front of her and a very pissed off Aquarius next to her.

But for the most part, he was only woken up when Lucy was still beside him – leg over his, arm over his back, and her head on a pillow below his arm that was usually beneath his own pillow – and she either wanted her fabulous sex god of a husband (self proclaimed, and _proudly_ self proclaimed) actually in bed, or she wanted said husband to go and get her some weird concoction of ingredients that he doubted was edible sometimes. For whatever reason, her cravings over the last couple of months had changed quite a bit, and Bickslow was beginning to think that Lucy's mind when she was pregnant gave his own mind a run for his money when it came to a lack of sanity.

And of course, if it was the latter that had Lucy waking Bickslow up, he would eventually get up just to go and get her whatever it was she was craving that day. Most of the time it ended with the former, anyway, so there was always that to look forward to. His wife liked to thank him for going out in the middle of the night in the best way possible.

This time though… This time, Bickslow just really wanted his sleep. "Actually, no," he said quickly before Lucy could even answer just what it was she wanted from him like she usually did, his face still pressed into his pillow and his eyes closed. "I'm only moving if you're horny." At that point in time, sex was quite literally the only thing that would get Bickslow out of bed.

Well… At least waking up, anyway.

Lucy frowned as she propped her head up on an elbow. She didn't like the change of conditions for waking her husband up. "But Bicks, you promised to always wake up," she whined.

"Did not."

"Yeah you did. It was in our vows, remember?" she replied, only lifting her hand to thread her fingers through his hair at the back of his head. "You promised to take care of me for the rest of our lives."

Bickslow cracked an eye open and turned his head away from the pillow ever so slightly. "Uh, Cosplayer… You know we didn't have vows at either of our weddings, right? And besides, waking me up at…" He opened his other eye and lazily reached out for the alarm clock after switching on the lamp, only wincing at the harsh light before groaning again when he saw the time. "One o'clock in the goddamn morning is not what taking care of you means."

"Hmm… But you'd be taking care of our baby though."

"I highly doubt that."

A wide grin split her lips as she pulled herself up to sit on her knees and hover over Bickslow slightly. He always caved once she smiled, and she'd realised that quite quickly into their relationship. She needed Bickslow to cave, because she needed food that they didn't have in their apartment right then, and so she needed Bickslow to go out and get it, even if it was one a.m.

As her husband, it was his job to do that. Vows or no vows.

Seeing the scowl on his face that was still half pressed into the pillow and his dark eyes focused on her only made Lucy enjoy it all the more. "Uh-huh. Because if you make Mama Lucy happy, then you make baby happy. And right now, Mama Lucy really wants bacon," Lucy said slowly.

He raised an eyebrow. "Bacon? Really?" She nodded, and Bickslow could only roll his eyes as he lifted a hand to pull it down his face. He really did not want to have to go out in the middle of the night when it was freezing cold outside just to go and get her some goddamn bacon.

But… He had to. It was his job as her husband to take care of her and make sure she was happy, and if she wanted bacon, she was going to get bacon.

When Lucy only leant down with a quiet giggle to kiss his cheek, knowing full well that he was going to get up (eventually. He just wanted to stay in bed where it was warm for a few more minutes… Maybe convince Lucy to actually cuddle with him or something. Surely she could wait just a tiny bit for bacon?), Bickslow only sighed and quietly said, "I really fucking hate you sometimes."

"Love you too, Daddy."

Bickslow groaned again when she climbed over him and got off the bed (it was almost like her half of the bed went unused… Still. She got in on that side, but rarely got out of it on that side. The only thing that had changed with them getting a bigger bed was that he didn't roll out of it anymore after being pushed right to the edge) and padded over to their closet to pull on a thin cardigan. "You've really gotta stop calling me that," he mumbled, grudgingly pulling himself out of bed to go and find some clothes to go and face the harsh weather in.

Of all the things Lucy could call him, _Daddy_ was his least favourite. He didn't expect to hate it so much, but it sent a shiver down his spine every time the word came from her mouth, and not in the way he liked it. He would literally prefer to be called _Munchkin_ , that's how much he hated being called _Daddy_ by his wife. And Lucy had called him _Munchkin_ more than once. Where that one had come from, he had no idea.

Lucy, of course, enjoyed calling Bickslow that. She liked to think that she was getting Bickslow used to his new name for all eternity, no matter how much he hated it. Shrugging as her husband lazily pulled himself up and then dragged himself over to the closet, already losing the pants he was sleeping in and kicking them to some corner of the closet as he looked for something warmer to wear, Lucy only smiled and said, "Never gonna happen, Bicks."

So after finally getting some warmer clothes on, and after Bickslow made an attempt to get out of going to the store after he looked out the window and saw that it was in fact snowing again, Bickslow slowly trudged along the hall and towards the front door, pulling his warm coat on over his hoodie as he went. Even inside it was freezing, but he was sure it was going to be a whole lot colder as soon as he actually got outside.

 _Damn Lucy and her stupid damn overheating. And her damn cravings. Damn it._

Never did Bickslow think he'd be jealous of his pregnant wife having the tendency to overheat, even in the middle of winter. He could barely even use the heating in their apartment, all because Lucy would get too hot and then she wouldn't be able to cool down unless she went and stood under icy cold water or sat in a cold bath. All Bickslow wanted was to be warm, but no, that just wasn't happening that winter. Curse his stupid body for being constantly cold.

Turning around when he reached the door, putting his house keys in a pocket, he looked to his wife sitting on the lounge in just her cotton pyjama pants and her thin shirt with just a simple cardigan over the top of it. "Now is there anything else you want or need while I'm there?" he asked with a yawn. Bickslow knew there was bound to be something else she wanted, because there always was, so after starting his midnight runs for whatever food she wanted at the time, he was quite often seen in the same store not even an hour later and picking up something else Lucy wanted.

He'd actually become quite good friends with the man who ran the store overnight, he was there that often. The first time he'd gone to the store to get Lucy her midnight snacks, the man at the register had only looked down at the items and asked if his girlfriend was pregnant. Or really, he'd assumed it, but he was right. But then again, what kind of person is going to buy nachos, custard, peach ice cream (something Lucy ordinarily hated but had really wanted that night for whatever reason), and fish fingers _together_ , unless they're stoned, wasted, or they just happen to be the loving, supportive, and caring husband or boyfriend of a pregnant woman.

Of course, Bickslow was just the latter. And when he went back just an hour later to buy himself something to drink for the remainder of the night (he'd reasoned he needed to be drunk to even think about letting Lucy convince him to try whatever it was she'd come up with. No matter how drunk he was, fish fingers and custard together was the one thing he'd refused to try. He'd literally tried everything else but that, including her toast with not only grape jelly, but also mustard and pickles. He'd only wished he'd been a little more inebriated to try that one) and a can of tuna, it had only made the man at the store sigh and wish him luck.

But that night, Bickslow didn't want to have to go out again. Not to go and buy himself some cheap wine or some crappy whiskey to make his night go a little faster, and not to get Lucy anything she'd forgotten to ask for. It could wait until morning for once.

Smiling at her exhausted husband, Lucy said, "Bacon." Bacon was what she wanted and what had woken her up in the middle of the night, and it was what she needed badly.

"Apart from bacon," Bickslow sighed.

She pursed her lips and hummed for a moment. "Hmm… Maybe some dark chocolate?" she mused. "Oh! And some whipped cream! And get some extra, too!"

"Please tell me you're not planning on eating all three together," Bickslow said slowly. It wouldn't even be the weirdest food combination she'd had in her pregnancy, but it would still surprise him just a little bit. It was a wonder that none of what she'd eaten had actually made her sick, because there were definitely some foods that were not meant to be consumed together. "And why do you need extra whipped cream?"

"Because I'm not _just_ hungry," she murmured as the corner of her mouth lifted up into a smirk. The only thing she had _constantly_ craved throughout her pregnancy was her husband, and that was something that Bickslow thoroughly enjoyed, even if it meant getting woken up in the middle of the night. "So if you get extra whipped cream…"

She didn't even need to finish that sentence for Bickslow to understand what she meant. She was his wife, after all, and at that point, they'd been together for nearly two years. He knew her very well, and if Lucy wanted extra whipped cream, then it meant someone was going to end up covered in it, and Bickslow had a feeling it would be him.

The best part was that it wouldn't even be the first time he'd been covered in something edible thanks to her slightly insane pregnancy cravings… And hormones. Oh, Bickslow loved the hormones, because it made his wife much more insatiable than usual and that was _amazing_.

Nodding, Bickslow unlocked the door and pulled it open. "Bacon, dark chocolate, and a fuck load of whipped cream. Got it." He paused before he could get out the door, and then looked back over his shoulder at his content wife, and one last time, he asked, "Now is there anything else you want? Because I'm really not going out again."

"I think I ran out of pickles and mustard the other day, but I'm not too sure…"

He shook his head as he flashed his usual grin. He'd thought ahead for once and bought extra mustard and pickles (and grape jelly), just because her weird love for it on toast had yet to go away. "There's unopened jars in the cupboard, baby."

"Aw, you're the best, Munchkin!" she beamed, feeling tears spring in her eyes over the thoughtfulness of her husband.

"Uh-huh. So you keep saying." And so with a simple wave of his hand behind him towards his wife, he pulled the door closed behind him and shoved his hands in his pockets, ready to brace the cold that was just outside their apartment building. It was just another time he wished the only store that was open all hours of the day in Magnolia wasn't actually on the opposite side of the town, because in winter, it meant he was walking.

It was too damn cold to be up in the air. Besides, the babies were far too happy staying at home and cuddling with Lucy and Plue. As usual.

* * *

It only took Bickslow a little over half an hour to get to the other side of the town and back – the perks of Magnolia not being all that large – and Lucy was more glad about that than Bickslow was. Not because she didn't like her husband being gone in the middle of the night as she watched the weather get progressively worse through the window (though a tiny part of her was just a little worried about her poor darling husband who was, in fact, facing the weather _for_ her), but because she was getting really hungry, and she couldn't stop thinking about how her husband would be coming home with bacon.

Bacon, apart from strawberries, was her favourite food. She could eat it all day most of the time, but in her pregnancy, she'd found she hadn't wanted to do that as much. But that night (and that week, if she were to be perfectly honest), it was all she'd been thinking about. She needed her bacon, even if it was the middle of the night.

All she wanted was for Bickslow to be home with her bacon and chocolate and whipped cream. She already had the frying pan heating up on the stove, and granted, it was not the wisest idea, but she wanted it to be ready for by the time Bickslow got back. Which, by the time Lucy was opening the fridge for the twentieth time in the time she'd been up, should be any minute.

Any minute now…

She heard the door unlock from the outside then and she almost jumped for joy. _Bacon! Bacon's here!_ She really wasn't even that excited about her adorable husband being home. No. She was more interested in the bacon. Right then, she loved bacon more than her husband. It was almost like baby and bacon were equal, and Bickslow was just below them.

Though, she did figure she should give Bickslow a few more points considering he was the one with the bacon, and without Bickslow, she wouldn't have bacon. Bickslow, her darling husband, King of pranks, and the bringer of bacon.

Oh, how she loved him.

So when he finally closed the door behind him and then walked over to their kitchen, dropping the bag with everything Lucy had wanted on the counter, Lucy almost launched herself at him, throwing her arms around his neck. "Yay! You're back!" she cheered, pressing her lips to his, only to moan quietly when she realised just how cold he was. He was like a walking ice cube right then and she loved it.

Bickslow didn't love it though, and he was too preoccupied with pulling his still lightly covered in snow winter coat off and throwing it over the back of one of the stools before he wound his arms around her. "God, it was so fucking cold outside," he mumbled as he tried to pull her as close to him as he could manage, only pressing his face against her neck.

All Bickslow wanted to do right then was warm his body up, because outside, it had felt like he had been walking in the coldest place on earth, and he had lived in some pretty cold places before he'd moved to Magnolia and joined the guild. He was used to snow, and more snow than Magnolia would ever get. But right then, he was sure it was the coldest night of the entire fucking year.

The good thing though, was that he had a wife who was running hotter than usual thanks to all of that extra blood in her body, and the even better part was that Lucy was more than happy to have some strictly cuddle time in their kitchen. Bickslow wanted to warm up, and Lucy always wanted to cool down. It was perfect.

"I know, Bicks," she sighed, smiling at the feel of his cold face against hers. It was far too tempting to just go over to their balcony and open up to the door to go stand outside, but she'd done that the week before, and Bickslow had actually made her promise not to do it again. The only way she was allowed outside of their apartment walls would be if she had appropriate clothing on, but that had always been something she'd had an issue with. "But now you're back where it's nice and warm – too warm, actually – and now you're the best husband ever."

"Only because I got you your bacon."

"Mm-hmm. Getting bacon classifies you being the best husband, silly," she giggled. "You got the chocolate and whipped cream too though, right?"

Bickslow nodded slightly, sighing quietly with his face buried in the crook of her neck. "And a whole lot of it. Though… With the whipped cream… I do have just one request." He paused as he reluctantly lifted his head from the warmth his human heater offered. His hands slowly moved down to her waist, and his lips quirked into a small smirk at her slightly confused expression, and he slowly continued, "I'm guessing one of us is going to have whipped cream on them later, not that I'm complaining, as usual. But since I'm usually the one who ends up with _something_ on them, I'm thinking that _you_ can be the one that gets covered in whipped cream tonight, 'cause I mean, you need to thank me _somehow_ for going out in the cold and snow… And speaking of cold and snow, I am just way too fucking cold to have cold whipped cream on me."

Lucy returned her own smirk. "Oh, well you _know_ that can be arranged," she answered. Then, standing on her toes for just a second to quickly kiss his still cool and flushed cheek from the cold, Lucy stepped away from his embrace and turned for the counter beside her. "But for now, Mama Lucy needs her bacon. And chocolate. And whipped cream."

"And Daddy Bickslow needs to go back to bed for a little while to warm up," he muttered, not even caring about what had just come from his mouth. He was just far too tired and far too cold. Even without his hot as hell (literally. She was as hot as the fires of hell, and in more than one way) wife next to him, his bed was a whole lot warmer than standing out in the living room where Lucy had, not surprisingly, turned the heating completely off once again.

… Except Bickslow couldn't fall back asleep once he was back in his cosy pyjamas (ones that Lucy had gotten him for Christmas, and ones that matched a set she bought for herself, for whatever fucking reason) and back in his cold bed, even if he'd wanted to (he wasn't going to sleep when he had a wife to cover in whipped cream once she was done feeding her face). Partly because he'd gotten too used to being used as a human shaped body pillow, especially now that he'd stopped taking jobs with Lucy's due date getting closer, and partly because she was making an incredible amount of noise in the kitchen.

How she could be making so much noise when she was just cooking bacon, he had no idea.

So once again, Bickslow trudged down to the hall, this time only wearing the light blue flannel shirt with snowflakes on it and the matching blue pants, and he came out into the living room and into the kitchen. He only raised an eyebrow at the sight before him, and a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he watched his very pregnant wife twirl and hop around in front of the stove, waving a spatula in her hand as she happily hummed to herself.

Literally only Lucy Heartfilia could be put in a fantastic mood because of bacon, and what looked like… _Holy fucking shit, is she melting chocolate right now?_ His jaw dropped as he looked to the glass bowl sitting over the saucepan on the stop with the blocks of chocolate slowly melting away. "You're not thinking of eating bacon and chocolate together, are you?" Bickslow asked cautiously as he came up beside the blonde and slowly began to stir the melting chocolate in the bowl.

Lucy smiled innocently as she took the bacon from the pan and placed it on the plate just beside her, already with some bacon cooling on it (that she'd been snacking on as she waited for the next batch to cook, of course). "Well, I wasn't originally," she answered as she looked up to the Seith mage next to her. "But then I was taking a bite of the bacon, and I was still eating a piece of chocolate, and then I realised that it tasted pretty good."

Bickslow sighed as he dropped his head and rubbed his hand across his forehead, then finished for her, "So then you decided that it was a good idea to have bacon covered in melted chocolate."

"Yup!"

"You're insane."

"So are you."

"That's why you married me, isn't it?" Bickslow smirked.

Lucy turned to look up to her husband with a sly smirk and devilish glint in her eyes. Was that why she'd married him? Well, it quite possibly was, because she loved the insanity in their lives and if you wanted insanity, Bickslow could always give it to you. But she wasn't going to let Bickslow know that she'd married him because he was an adorably insane moron. Oh no. "Not really," she answered, carefully placing more raw bacon into the frying pan now that it was empty. "I married you because you asked me, and who can resist that adorable face?" she finished as she turned once again to place her hands on either side of the Seith mage's face.

He rolled his eyes as she squeezed his cheeks like she was his grandmother, and he mumbled, "You're gonna be screwed if Chace looks like me then." Considering they were having a son, Bickslow liked to think that he was going to look a whole lot more like him than he did Lucy. And if Chace, the name they had finally come to an agreement on just a few weeks earlier, was really anything like Bickslow, then Lucy was going to have a hard time resisting anything.

Bickslow was already sure his satanic spawn (as Laxus had deemed Chace and all future siblings of Chace) was going to be a troublemaker. The others, should they ever have them, would probably all be horrible, but Chace… Bickslow was convinced Chace would be the worst of them, and Lucy was also sure of that, just because he rarely let her get any sleep, not with how much he moved. And that, he was doing a lot of lately. _A lot._ Besides, Bickslow liked to think that his firstborn would be exactly like him, and if Bickslow was incredibly good at pissing off his wife, then their son would probably be even better at it.

They'd still love him though. Evilness and all. That was just a given.

"I know," Lucy sighed as she laced her fingers behind his neck instead. "But I like to think that having two of you will just make everything more awesome."

"Damn right it will."

"Mm-hmm." Only after pulling her husband down for a quick kiss, she once again pulled herself free and turned back to the stove. The last batch of bacon was cooking perfectly, and the dark chocolate had melted perfectly in the double boiler. Now, all Lucy had to do was get her chocolate coated bacon ready.

Gently pushing Bickslow out of the way (seriously, their kitchen wasn't all that large and Bickslow wasn't all that small, and when she was a few weeks away from her due date, they really didn't have enough room between the counters for Bickslow to be walking around too), she picked up the plate of cooling bacon and then the glass bowl with the chocolate in it, and placed them both on the island counter just behind her. When an arm reached around her for the plate piled high with crispy bacon just in front of her, she scowled and attempted to swat it away. Of course, she only ended up hitting her belly in the process – _damn stupid baby getting in the way again_ – when Bickslow swiftly dodged her hand, swiping a piece of the freshly cooked bacon and chuckling to himself over her adorable pout.

He'd paid for it, after all, and really, she wasn't going to miss _one_ piece of bacon. Well… She wouldn't miss it too much.

With her own piece of crispy, delicious bacon held between her teeth, Lucy grabbed a flat tray from one of the cabinets, and then laid a sheet of baking paper on the top of it. Taking the cooler pieces of bacon that had been sitting on the paper towel, she picked each one up and dipped them in the still warm chocolate, coating it completely apart from a small portion at the end of each strip. Then, she laid each one out on the paper covered tray in front of her until the tray was completely covered in her chocolate coated bacon.

The only problem now was that she had to wait for the chocolate to set, so after placing the tray in their fridge to speed up the process, she sighed and looked around at the mess she'd made in her kitchen, all while slowly eating the plain bacon that was left over and had just finished cooking. "Do you think if we lowered the temperature in the fridge it would make it set faster?" she mumbled as she took a seat on one of the stools on the opposite side of the bench, and watching as Bickslow began to clean up the mess she'd made.

"Probably," he answered with a tired smile. "But it's not worth changing it, so I'm sure you can wait just twenty minutes."

"But… But I wanna eat it now!"

He looked up to his pouting wife who was reaching out to pull the plate still piled high (though not as high. There was still a lot on it, because Bickslow had bought the biggest pack of bacon they had, and she had cooked it all) with bacon towards her to get another piece. "Baby, you have a plate of bacon in front of you. Just eat that."

"Well… Fine then. I will," she mumbled again, just as she picked up another strip of her second favourite food.

* * *

Lucy had eaten so much bacon in the space of twenty minutes that Bickslow was actually amazed. Granted, he'd had some too, because it was bacon and he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to have bacon, ever, but Lucy had eaten the vast majority of it. He was almost surprised she hadn't made herself sick with how much fried goodness she'd eaten in such a short time, but at the same time, he wasn't all that surprised.

It was Lucy, after all.

She'd gone from barely eating in her first and second trimesters, to feeling like she could eat an entire pig in her third. It definitely proved to be entertaining to Bickslow though, so he didn't care in the slightest. Not that he would have cared if it wasn't entertaining.

She had, however, eaten so much that as she lay there on the lounge, leaning against Bickslow's chest and sitting between his legs, she felt completely stuffed. Er, well… More so than usual, at least, considering Chace seemed to have inherited his height from his father already.

It was then she heard Horologium's quiet reminder in her head that it had been exactly twenty minutes since the chocolate coated bacon had been in the fridge, and she instantly felt like she had just a little bit of room left in her stomach for her cold treat. It was what she'd been waiting for, after all, so there was just no way she wasn't going to make room for dessert.

No fucking way.

So with a bright smile on her face, she sat up slightly as she picked up the empty plate from where it had been sitting on her belly, and pulled herself away from her husband who was quickly falling asleep. Bickslow only made some sort of noise that resembled a groan as he felt her leave, but he didn't make any effort to stop her or move himself.

She opened the fridge and carefully pulled the tray out, giggling in her hyped up state over how good it looked. Like seriously, she didn't think bacon dipped in chocolate would look so good, but it did. Humming to herself again, she quickly took a clean plate from the cupboard and placed all of the strips onto it, and then took one of the cans of whipped cream from the fridge before going back over to the lounge to settle herself back against Bickslow.

"Are you going to try some?" she asked as she tilted her head back to look towards her husband and held out a piece of the dessert bacon for him, having made herself comfortable on her human pillow once again. She never forced him to try whatever it was she came up with, but he always did. Well… Apart from that one time…

Sighing, he took the piece that Lucy offered him, and he only tiredly said, "Sure, why not?" It wasn't even the weirdest thing she'd come up with in her pregnancy, and he kept that thought in mind as he took the first bite from it as Lucy turned back to the plate sitting on her belly once again.

His eyes went wide as soon as it hit his tongue and his tastebuds, and he quickly finished the rest of that piece with an almost inaudible moan. It was quite possibly the best thing he had ever eaten in his entire life; the perfect balance of sweet to salty, and his tastebuds were in literal heaven. "Holy fucking shit. This is amazing," he declared, reaching around Lucy's shoulders to grab another piece from the plate.

Lucy giggled as she smothered her own piece in whipped cream, then broke the piece in half to make it a bacon and whipped cream sandwich with the bacon and chocolate as the bread. "Yeah?"

"Hell yeah." He paused to take another bite of the best food known to man, then, "I mean, most of the shit you've come up with lately is just weird and mostly disgusting and I still don't know how you could eat any of it… But this, this is like, my new favourite food."

She felt pride surge through her. Getting Bickslow to actually enjoy one of her culinary masterpieces had been a little goal of hers, and now, it had been fulfilled. And really, he was a fussy eater, so part of her hadn't even expected to ever fulfil that goal. But apparently, give the man bacon covered in chocolate, and he's good.

Lifting up the can of whipped cream, she held it over her head for him to grab as he took another piece from the plate. "Try it with the whipped cream." If he liked it without it, then he'd love it with it.

And he did. A lot. Chocolate coated bacon with whipped cream had quickly made it to the top of his list of things he loved, right up there with Lucy, their unborn son Chace, the babies and the spirits, and the colour purple. He never would have expected one of Lucy's strange pregnancy craving inspired foods to be something he loved almost as much as he loved Lucy herself.

He also never would have expected to be thinking his wife was a genius because of it too, but hey, a lot of things that he never expected had actually happened in the last couple of years, and he wouldn't change them for anything. And right then, that included sitting on the lounge at two o'clock in the morning eating bacon covered in chocolate and whipped cream.

That, they both loved, no matter how weird it was.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Definitely a weird one, but they're huge dorks, so... Weird is hard to avoid. But you know what else is weird? The CoLu one-shot I'll be writing (eventually) that has Cobra dealing with _ his _Lucy's weird pregnancy cravings. I'm not sure which one will be weirder between the two. And yes, I will have two one-shots based on Lucy's partners dealing with her insanity... Deal with it._

 _Anyway. As usual, I hope you enjoyed this one! Feel free to leave any suggestions for things you might like to see in future adventures (there's a chance I have something similar planned, but I'm always open to suggestions. Two of the coming ones are from suggestions as well), because I might just write them!_

 _For those that read my main chapter fics, the next update will be for **How I Met You** , in case anyone is interested. And then **Literature in History** , then **Shattered**... And so on and so on, including the rest of my chapter fics._

 _Until next time though._

 _\- April_


End file.
